The Taken King and the Bane Of Crota
by Warlock-Guardian
Summary: Oryx has come up with a new plan, a way of defeating the Guardian that had killed his son; Crota. He would Take them... one by one until he found the Guardian - the Warlock responsible. He would assault their stronghold on Earth to show them how the Darkness would snuff out their Light and along with it; avenge his son. He would remind them of why the Darkness is full of terrors.


This is my first Fanfic that I have published as of yet and any criticisms will be dealt with harshly if found to be unjust.

Its rated M for instances of torture and humiliation. Nothing sexual will happen _**ever**_.

* * *

Oryx stared out into space from his hidden place, away from where the Guardians could find him; angrily stewing over the one Guardian who had dared challenge him, and defeated him. He could not see the face under the helmet but would recognize her Light anywhere amongst the tiny pinpricks that were his enemy; Guardians who served The Traveler. He clenched what was left of Willbreaker, remembering the cry into the Darkness from his very son; Crota who had been slain. Oryx muttered curses to himself for being a fool; he was not one to second-guess himself but when this foolish Warlock was concerned - having over-estimated the amount of light the warrior was carrying within... caused him to pause and recognized that he had found something. A worthy adversary at last., having Taken so many worlds; some older than Humans, Awoken and Exos'. He still relished in the screams of the Awoken Queen; Mara Sov as she died.

But the thought of the Awoken made his blood boil for it linked back to the slayer of his son. She had limped away, bruised and near death when other Guardians had found her drifting ship near Mars. He wanted nothing more to smash the Warlock into the ground and grind her flesh and bone into nothing - he wanted to obliterate the Ghost who watched over her until there was no Light left. He soothed though with the Darkness surrounding him and his Taken obeying his orders. Oryx was right in one way - his Will would set them free, or so he thought. He would have his Vengeance upon the Guardians, especially the one who had murdered his son and with that he disappeared into the Darkness to further plot; a suicidal one but it would work to get the Guardian's attention who thought he was dead; but he was very much alive.

As he re-appeared though; an evil smile was on his face as he looked upon his chained prize; a Guardian who had been captured by his high-ranking Generals in a trap set for the Guardian whom he sought. He had heard that the Darkblade had been slain by a group of Guardians, and the Slayer was amongst them; as much as it pained him, losing the Darkblade to the Warriors of LIght, it made him understand how Guardians worked a little better; some worked in groups called Fireteams, others were solo and that was his prize - she worked usually by herself or with another Guardian. He let out a roar, long and loud - challenging the Warlock.

Said Warlock was resting in her quarters at the Tower, when the echo crossed time and space; it made a slight shiver pass down her back and her heartbeat picked up from the adrenaline rush but she pushed it aside as she rolled over and put her feet on the familiar and cold floor of her rather... spartan apartment. She wasn't one to over-decorate, just keep things neat and tidy. All that was hung in her room really was a banner; one given to her by Petra since she was still an Awoken... even though she was earth-born. She let out a soft sigh and turned to where her Ghost was, eyeing the little Light with sorrow. The Guardian had been having nightmares since the first time she landed on the Dreadnought, and that was thanks to Cayde... whom she hated with as much contempt as Eris did - especially since he was responsible for the destruction of her ship. Running a hand through her hair, she went and neatened up for the day, even though the sun had just barely rose over the horizon. She knew that the Speaker was already awake, but Zavala, Ikora Rey and Cayde-6 were probably abed still... it had been a long night planning just in case Oryx or the Taken decided a direct strike on the Tower or The Traveler. Eris thought that even the Fallen as desperate as they are, now that the House Of Wolves had been broken would not dare strike the city. The Kings had not been heard from until one of their Guardians had gone into the bunker to find out that they had been Taken. She had been the one to had found out, the Devils were missing and every Guardian knew what happened to the House Of Wolves... she had captured Skolas and had yet to face him in the Prison Of Elders... She wasn't stupid; being a Warlock meant that she had to eye her powers carefully.

With another sigh and stretched her arms over her head, the Guardian dressed in her Legendary Armor and strolled out into the Hallway, finding it oddly empty of the others on her floor; it was still early enough though that many were still sleeping. But she? Could not shake off the feeling that something was going to be an interesting day... having still have to do many missions for the Vanguard and for the City and the Reef. With a wince, she cracked her back one last time before heading upstairs to the platform; where Guardians transmatted to get at the Vaults, the Postmaster, or Bounties our the leaders of the Vanguard. She'd eventually check her Bounties and the Gunsmith and the Cryptarch for the needed improvements to her weapons and armor... her's was a little beaten up and there was holes in places Ghost had to fix until she got into breathable atmosphere, which irked her to no end and the cause of her distressed armor? Taken Psions... the bane of her existence, though the Vex rivalled her hatred for Taken Psions only because of the dratted and thrice-cursed Hobgoblins.

She mumbled angrily under her breath at the fact that Cayde had screwed up on so many levels when it came to the Intel on her last mission dealing with the Coven of Wizards who were apparently leading the blight that appeared everywhere in the Galaxy. She had almost used Nova-bomb on him right in front of Ikora but a look from the Vanguard leader had silenced her anger and not to mention that Zavala himself was annoyed with him. The Guardian hardly made a sound as she looked over her retinue of chores as she called them and groaned only loud enough that Ghost heard her and blinked tiredly at her.

In her pile of missions to do was something that all Guardians hated; a mop-up when it had to do with the Fallen - it was for low-level Guardians who had just awoken from their stasis. But what caught her eye when she re-read it; there was a Primary Weapon upgrade and usually it was randomized so she might get something better than her currently overused and abused Scout Rifle... it's happened when she's picked up a Legendary Engram from a Dreg that had tried to knife her in the back. She put her thumb on the little scanner saying that she accepted the mission and called for her ship to zip her off.

As she landed back on the tower, wobbling tiredly; the sun was setting behind her and she could barely move her legs at all. There had been twice as many Taken than originally reported and it irked her that once again; Cayde's so-called scouts had messed up on intel. She handed in the report - thankfully to Ikora Rey and bid everyone a 'good night'. She had sat down on the couch after eating dinner with a soft sigh before drifting off into sleep in the most uncomfortable position one would even think of as she tossed and turned.


End file.
